ADPC32 (Agencia de Detectives Privados de la Calle 32) (Tododeku)
by Isavett449
Summary: Un pequeño error les costo su futuro como héroes, un error que les cambiaría la vida para siempre, pero no podían rendirse porque hay mas de una forma de ser un héroe. "Mientras le des esperanza a una persona entonces ya eres un héroe" Todoroki Shouto y Kirishima Eijiro en medio de una practica tuvieron que tomar una decisión difícil, y a costa de todo decidieron salvar una vida.


Pues ya ven que amo poner esta sección antes de empezar con la lectura para que nadie se quede decepcionado después.

Pues Iniciemos.

Primero aclarar que aquí va a haber una que otra situación subida de todo (No precisamente de las que nos gustan) palabras altisonantes y escenas fuertes (como en toda historia de detectives) por lo que se recomienda discreción.

Esta historia sera Tododeku y Kiribaku pero habrá mención de otras parejas cómo:  
\- IidaOcha  
-Oujiro x Hagakure  
-Denki x Jirou  
-Tokoyami x Tsuyu

Y demás parejas secundarias

También hay un punto muy importante que aclarar y es que habrá mucha alusión a la pareja del Todoroki x Kirishima, pero no me malentiendan sera de esas relaciones donde el destino los ha hecho cercanos pero no se ven románticamente.

Así que habrá escenas donde se pueda mal entender pero en palabras del sabio Tite Kubo cuando le preguntaron del Ichiruki...

" _Mas_ _que_ _amigos_ _pero_ _menos_ _que_ _amantes_ _" ?_

En fin también decirles que será publicada de 1 capitulo por MES pero serán súper largos así que se compensa?

Otra cosa, esta idea nació de tantas series policiacas que me EH visto con mi madre como Mentes Criminales (que si no la han visto se las recomiendo) por lo que habrá temas que podría incomodar a algún tipo de gente y pondré advertencias antes de iniciar el capitulo.  
También perdonenme los religiosos si se llegan a ofender (aunque seria irónico que un religioso leyera esta historia BL)

Esta historia estará desarrollada en "Arcos" donde se desarrollaran un caso en cada uno,

Los Arcos no serán largos, por lo que aclaro TODOS los arcos estarán juntos en este mismo libro, lo aclaró porque EH leído a otros autores que tienen arcos largos y por ello publican en diferentes libros na este no es el caso.

Y creo que es todo, si surge algo mas lo iré poniendo en los capítulos mensuales hora bien, me despido.

Que tengan una linda historia mis estrellas!

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan ^^/

¡Pues empecemos con la Historia!

¡Plus Ultra!

ahora un anuncio

yea otra vez estamos con estas notas que a nadie le importan :')

solo venia a invitarlos a unirse a un grupo de facebook que estoy creando llamado "Autora Isavett449" que me servirá para estar en contacto con ustedes y ya ponerme al corriente, en esta sección me podrán poner sus ideas, fanart, dibujos, canciones que crean que me inspiren, etc.

y yo publicare cuando publique tal cosa, los medios audiovisuales que uso, enlaces de paginas que uso para las historias, encuestas para el desarrollo de algunas historias y demás.

y para charlar un rato con ustedes

en fin eso era todo, este anuncio estará en todas las historias que se pueda por lo que si la leen de nuevo no se preocupen.

ate. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan

fin ahora disfruten

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autor original Kouhei Horikoshi

Prologo.

Advertencia: Capitulo sad preparen sus pañuelos

 _Todos los grandes hechos y todos los grandes pensamientos tienen un comienzo ridículo. (_ _Albert_ _Einstein_ _)_

El olor a azufre le adormecía la nariz, y la presión sobre su garganta le empezaba a quemar, sus pulmones le exigían aire y las lagrimas no dejaban de traicionarle, su mirada paso de ver fijamente la mirada ajena a ver el cielo, que aun pese a estar lleno de esporas de escombro y basura aun podían apreciarse aquel bello color azul crepuscular característico de la noche junto a las estrellas tintineando a lo lejos como las únicas observadoras de lo que sucedía junto a la luna.

"¿Voy a morir?"

Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por su mente mientras sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse, ahora pensaba en como había terminado de aquella manera, por la mañana nunca pensó que ese seria su ultimo día, de ser así hubiera comido todo aquello que le gustaba, hubiera dormido mas aunque hubiera llegado tarde, hubiera contado a sus amigos todos los chistes de su repertorio, se le hubiera confesado a Blasty, pero... se quedo en un hubiera.

Esa mañana había asistido a sus clases normales, había dejado su desorden en la habitación con tal de que no se le hiciera tarde, cuando el profesor menciono la practica especial se emociono, ese día correrían las calles junto a los héroes después de clases, ya que con la liga de villanos disuelta al haber atrapado a la gran mayoría el año anterior las calles eran mas seguras, aunque seguían durmiendo en los dormitorios; por eso ese día estaba tan feliz, por fin podrían salir sin que nada sucediese, simplemente les verían trabajar y regresarían para la cena, o ese era el plan inicial, a medio curso, las alarmas empezaron a sonar y la señal de alarma de algunos a activarse, para cuando todos voltearon a ver, mínimo 5 edificios estaban en llamas.

Un incendiario.

Al principio todo fue en orden pero cuando los edificios empezaron a derrumbarse, incendiando a otros y el que no podían apagar el fuego era un problema de lo mas complejo y todos empezaron a actuar por su cuenta, cada quien tomo su rumbo y empezaron a salvar a la gente, el se había quedado atrás estupefacto por las grandes llamas, pero en medio de todo ese caos logro escuchar como habían atrapado a uno, pues eran dos y el otro había desaparecido y por asares del destino, por solo un segundo le vio.

Un gran hombre con una sonrisa cínica envuelto en llamas y huyendo sin ser visto, trato de llamar a alguien pero entre los gritos y el fuego aun propagándose no era posible por lo que queriéndose hacer el valiente corrió el solo tras el.

Ese había sido su error.

Le siguió hasta un complejo de fabricas donde ya se había terminado la labor por lo que ya no había nadie, el hombre le noto y volteo a verlo divertido de vera un niño queriendo enfrentarse solo a el, y como todo buen villano, como un favor antes de matarle le contó que el era la mente maestra, el otro era solo su estúpido hermano menor que le siguio, pero el quería vengarse de una mujer y lo había logrado y de paso unas cuantas personitas mas.

¿Porque el Villano siempre le cuenta todo eso al héroe?

Lo enfrento después de tanta platica y como el hombre le advirtió, iba a matarlo, al principio iban a la par pero conforme se iba cansando los golpes que le asestaba el psicópata eran mas, junto a su particularidad, resulto que el hermano menor era el dueño del fuego, el tipo frente a el tenia la abominable particularidad que absorber la energía del otro y usarla en contra suya.

Al final termino sin fuerzas, cansado, semi inconsciente y solo sintiendo la gruesa mano del otro apretando cada vez mas su cuello, escuchaba vagamente las risas que echaba a costa suya y sentía el agua salada escurrir por sus mejillas, después de todo, no quería morir, quería seguir y convertirse en un héroe, pero ahora todo había acabado.

\- ¡Kirishima!-

Dejo de mirar el cielo y enfoco su vista de donde provino la voz, quiso llorar mas fuerte del alivio que sintió al reconocer esa cabellera bicolor pero ya no tenia fuerzas ni para eso, cansado solo logro soltarse cuando Todoroki lanzo una ráfaga de hielo, y a duras penas corrió a donde el cayendo por completo a su lado.

El ataque no le hizo ni cosquillas al otro pues tan bien absorbía el poder del ataque, el heterocromatico le ayudo a sentarse y le explico que el fuego se había expandido y todos estaban desesperados por salvar a la gente, pero el había notado una señal de alarma que mando el dispositivo del pelirrojo.

Kirishima ni idea tenia de donde se había caído la fregadera esa pero agradecía a dios que hubiera mandado la señal, pero todo cambio de panorama cuanto Todoroki fue el que empezó a luchar.

Ni el fuego ni el hielo detenían a ese monstruo que estaba dispuesto a matarlos por haberle visto el rostro, tras un largo tiempo el bicolor termino igual que el, exhausto pero aun seguía en pie, entre tanto, el hombre ya había desangrado mucho por lo que empezaba a estar en desventaja y ambos creyeron ver la luz de esperanza, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando sin pensarlo una mujer y su hijo pasaron por uno de los callejones y desprevenidos fueron tomados de reenes con un cuchillo en el cuello de la madre.

\- Escapare desgraciados, si no quieren que muera vallanse y no se atrevan a decirle a nadie de mi, se los advierto porque lo que le paso a esos edificios y las personas dentro serán sus casas y familias, y tu niño mimado, no le tengo miedo a Endeavor, si no me puedo poner contra el ¡Destruiré el hospital donde esta tu amada madre!- Aquella amenaza detuvo a Shouto, pues no podía creer que supiera de su madre, mientras a Kirishima se le bajaba el color pues su casa no era del todo segura, si ese hombre escapaba... su sombra les perseguiría, de eso estaba seguro pues había estado a punto de morir.

\- ¡Hijo de Endeavor!- Grito inesperadamente la mujer aun con el cuchillo en su cuello- Quémalo, por favor, puedo convertirme en una mujer de Amianto por unos minutos, mi hijo y yo estaremos bien ¡Por favor! - Rogo esta entre lagrimas mientras el llanto del pequeño se escucho como fondo, el fuego no le aria nada y lo sabían, pero con las manos ocupadas, que eran las que absorbían la energía de los ataques quizás tenían una oportunidad, y de pronto mirando de reojo de casualidad, Kirishima vio aquel bote e intercambiando miradas ambos se movieron sin pensar.

Lo siguiente que lograron procesar fue que Kirishima había lanzado el contenido de aquel bote al tipo y Todoroki lo había prendido y tras unos momentos ya no era un hombre si no una bola de fuego que aullaba de dolor y agonía y tras unos minutos reino el silencio, poco después captaron lo que habían hecho.

Habían matado al Villano.

Por cosas de la vida que los mortales no logramos comprender, en ese momento por fin llegaron los héroes, junto a las ambulancias y las patrullas de los policías, habían asistido al llamado de la alarma del alumno, pero era tarde, la batalla había terminado y a su vez la vida del delincuente.

Lo demás paso demasiado rápido, pues ambos pese a las quejas de la madre, de su hijo y de los compañeros que habían ido, fueron puestos bajo arresto para ser juzgados por la corte por el crimen de asesinato.

A los tres días de aquello, pese a las suplicas, quejas y testimonios de sus compañeros, de la madre y su hijo, de algunos héroes, sus profesores, sus padres y la increíble insistencia de Endeavor de que le hacharen la culpa a el, los miembros del jurado tomaron su decisión, pues la ley era la ley y para ellos que eran estudiantes, para cualquiera siendo héroe o policía estaba mas que prohibido atacar a una persona con toda la intención de matarle.

Todoroki Shouto fue encontrado culpable de asesinato culposo.

y Kirishima Eijirou encontrado como cómplice del asesinato.

Pero el señor juez era demasiado amable y miraba con tristeza a aquellos dos muchachos, y pensando que el hubiera hecho lo mismo dialogo para poder aplicarle otra cosa que no fuera condena.

Al final, no se les encarcelo y tampoco se les cobro multa, ni siquiera se les coloco aquel "Homicidio" en su expediente, ambos salieron del tribunal como personas completamente "buenas" sin ningún indicio de que hubieran conocido siquiera al cómplice de incendiario de nombre "Rustan" y mucho menos que lo hubieran asesinado, se cerro la carpeta y nadie hablaría de ello, ni siquiera las noticias

Pero aquello no seria de a gratis, pues a cambio de no cerrarles las puertas a mundo tuvieron que aceptar que se les cerrara otra puerta, la de ser Héroes, pues tendrían que ser expulsados de la academia UA y ninguna otra escuela de héroes les aceptaría.

El fin de semana sacaron sus cosas de los dormitorios despidiéndose corta y secamente de sus compañeros que prometían que arian algo.

Cada uno fue a casa, Kirishima le sonrió de manera triste a sus padres, recibió llamadas de consuelo de sus familiares y amigos, ceno y se encerró en su cuarto a desahogarse y pensar que aria con su vida de ahora en adelante.

Todoroki llego a casa tan sereno como siempre, fue directamente a donde su padre esperando el reclamo de su vida y que incluso le echaran, pero en vez de eso, recibió muchas disculpas de Enji Todoroki, por no haber podido hacer nada, y otras por no haberle dado la vida que se merecía pues para el gran héroe de fuego, había sido un gran shock ver a su hijo casi muerto, vomitando sangre y casi desmallado siendo llevado por la policía por matar al hombre que quería matarlo a el, a su amigo y a dos inocentes.

Esa escena de sentir que perdía al ultimo hijo que le quedaba por no estar para el fue lo que se necesitaba para abrirle los ojos, y para cuando su padre empezó a contener las lagrimas pues era demasiado orgulloso, Shouto si lloro, por fin lloro por sus sueños no cumplidos y por ser consolado por la persona que el esperaba fuera el que estuviera mas decepcionado.

Pero la que mas lloro fue Fuyumi cuando encontró a su hermano llorando amargamente entre los brazos de su padre quien le consolaba de una manera algo brusca por no estar acostumbrado, lloro tanto como su madre cuando se entero de todo, pero su madre lloro mas bien de felicidad por el hecho de que por fin su hijo y su marido estuvieran bien.

Todos le apoyaron y animaron a que no se rindiera e incluso una semana después llego una carta de apoyo de Natsuo quien se había enterado por su hermana.

Entre esos días, un día Shouto había llegado emocionado y temblando de la emoción a contarle a su hermana que una persona, que había estado entre el jurado y había abogado a su favor, le había ofrecido una nueva perspectiva de su realidad y le había dado una oportunidad de ser un héroe, no de una academia pues estaba en las condiciones de la corte, pero si un héroe para las personas.

A los 10 días de su juicio, Todoroki Shouto había tomado el rumbo de su vida, pues nunca había sido una persona muy indecisa, había cambiado de numero, de celular, e incluso de dirección con ayuda de su padre con la condición de que fuera el "Numero 1" esta vez.

Ese mismo día toco en la casa de su compañero de desgracia, donde la señora Kirishima le recibió sorprendida y y tocando la puerta de su hijo hasta casi tirarla logro sacar aun despeinado y desarreglado pelirrojo que miro a su compañero extrañado.

\- ¿Todoroki?-

\- Hola Kirishima- Saludo formalmente sentándose ambos en la sala de la casa acompañados de un refrigerio de la contenta señora Kirishima de ver a su hijo de nuevo animado, pues no había querido recibir visitas de nadie, ni siquiera de Bakugo quien sabia era el que le gustaba a su hijo, y aun que este casi le explota la casa, el pelirrojo se encerró en su cuarto y no salio porque no salio.

\- Me sorprende que me visitaras, te ves mejor, estabas demasiado herido-

\- Tu también te ves mejor, las heridas sanan, es lo normal, pero no eh venido para desenterrar nada, venia a preguntarte si ya tenias algo planeado- Pregunto sin entre telas, causando una mirada de indignación del otro que tras unos minutos rió cansado negando, ya habían pasado 10 días pero ya no tenia ganas de pensar en que aria o llorar.

\- Pues bien, cámbiate, saldremos a ver a alguien- Ordeno sin mas el bicolor mientras el pelirrojo sin ganas de querer llevarle la contraria asintió y subió a su habitación, se cambio y para cuando bajo encontró a su compañero en la puerta charlando con su emocionada madre de quien sabe que cosas, esta los despidió y ambos partieron.

El camino no fue muy largo pues habían ido al centro de la ciudad, pasando el centro comercial empezaron a tomar una serie de callejones mas entrecruzados que un laberinto hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino.

El edificio era de tres pisos, de un color verde bambú acogedor, de ventanales grandes, la puerta era de roble, grande excesivamente tanto como la puerta de su salón del 1-A, y en medio tenia un tentativo letrero con letras en dorado que decían _"ADPC-32"_

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron en una recepción blanca, con 3 sillas plegables recargadas en la pared, y en el centro una barra de recepción color durazno con un ordenador (una computadora de escritorio) arriba y una linda campanilla.

Todoroki toco la campanilla con calma y no tardo en aparecer una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, quien les sonrió enormemente.

\- Bienvenido Shouto, Mr. K te esta esperando- Le dijo y el otro solo asintió, en silencio ambos pasaron por la puerta tras el mostrador y dieron con lo que parecía la sala común de color blanco y un juego de sillones vino alrededor de una mesa de vidrio y al fondo una mesa de billar, y todavía mas al fondo unas escaleras por las cuales subieron.

\- En el primer piso como viste esta la recepción y la sala común, en el segundo piso esta la oficina del jefe y el departamento de Shura-Sempai, y el tercer piso es de archivos- Comento Todoroki a un confundido Kirishima que aun no entendía del todo que estaban asiendo o donde estaban.

Pararon en la oficina del jefe donde al abrir daban con una oficina que parecía museo pirata por todas las espadas, escudos, banderas y mas cosas en las paredes, en el centro un escritorio amplio color vino y sentado en el un gran hombre, muy alto, robusto, musculoso, de cabellos rubios largos y lisos, una gran barba rubia que le llegaba al pecho y unos filosos ojos color rojo, por un momento creyó haber visto al capitán pirata mas temible de los siete mares.

\- Pero miren, si es el mitad y mitad y trajo a su perro con el-

Bueno ahora le recordaba mas a Bakugo que a un pirata.

\- El es Kirishima Sr. Koshitsu- Contesto el bicolor inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

\- Pues bien mira mocoso, mi nombre es Tooru Koshitsu, pero llámame Mr. K , a partir de ahora soy tu jefe, me deberás obediencia y devoción absoluta, esta es la mejor agencia de detectives privados de la zona por lo que tenemos un estricto código...-

\- ¿Detectives?- Pregunto sin creérselo sin notar la molestia de Mr. K por que le aya interrumpido.

-¡ _I said that stupid boy_! (Para quien no me entendió el dijo ¡Eso dije muchacho estúpido!) Esta es una oportunidad de oro, esta agencia solo acepta a mayores de edad y ustedes solo son niños de 15 por lo que...-

\- Tenemos 17 señor- Volvió a interrumpir cuando de pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Déjame terminar! mira, yo fui parte de el jurado en su juicio, y pesele a quien le pese ustedes son héroes y todos lo saben por lo que eh decidido ayudarlos a salir adelante, ahora continuemos...-

\- Yo deseaba ser un héroe, pero ya no se puede así que no trate de remediarlo- Interrumpió por tercera vez y de nuevo lo callaron con un golpe que le sangro la nariz.

\- Mira muchacho, " _Mientras le des esperanza a una persona ya eres un héroe_ " Ese es el lema de esta agencia, no importa que no tengas titulo, mientras pongas tu corazón en ayudar ya eres un héroe al que respetar- Dijo el hombre rubio, sonriendo orgulloso recordando le la sonrisa de All Might y lloro, quizás por las bellas palabras o por el sangrado de nariz.

\- Ambos pasamos por esto- Rió un poco el bicolor recordando que a el le paso exactamente lo mismo con ese hombre al cual ahora le tenia respeto.

\- ¡Are mi mejor trabajo señor!- Dijo finalmente dando su tan característica y brillante sonrisa.

\- Pues bien, Bienvenidos a la "Agencia de Detectives Privados de la Calle 32"-

\- ¡Que nombre mas largo!-

Otro golpe.

\- Por eso mismo se nos conoce como la ADPC-32 ¡Bienvenidos! y Ahora si, hablemos de las normas, del código y de... ¡No te duermas Kirishima!-

Notas:

La mujer que se puede convertir en Amianto:

El amianto o asbesto es un mineral que se encuentra en ciertos tipos de roca. Cuando se extrae de la mina y se procesa, adquiere la forma de fibras muy pequeñas. Estas fibras se mezclan con diversos tipos de materiales, como el cemento por ejemplo, que las aglomera de forma que pueden utilizarse en la fabricación de muchos productos diferentes. Además de tener la propiedad de no quemarse, pero su exposición continua causa severos riesgos de salud así que no se los recomiendo XD

¡Hasta el próximo mes o haber si antes!

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan


End file.
